Accounts of a Third World War
by PrussianEmpire
Summary: He was an immortal seventeen year old with more power than the Gods. She was a demigod child of wisdom that was now nineteen. With a war going on, that was just another wall between them. Chaos sure had his ways to ruin life. Chaos story!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay. This is my first PJO fanfiction, and the first on this account. I got this idea when reading some of my old fanfictions I never published. I'm going to do this story a bit different than most Chaos stories. This first chapter is a prologe done in Annabeth's POV. I own nothing, only the plot.**_

**It has been two years. Two years since Percy disappeared.**

I looked up and drew a breath. I still couldn't believe it had been this long. I mean come on. We were seventeen! Now I was nineteen? And I still haven't gotten over him?

**I suppose that The Fates enjoyed taking him. He was unique. I suppose Chaos enjoyed taking his soul. I suppose he doesn't remember us.**

**Two years ago Perseus Jackson was taken in the night. His cabin was found empty with signs of struggle. There was blood on the pillow and marks on the doors. Later, it was reported that during a meeting of the Gods that The Fates showed up. They brought news of Chaos wishing for an assistant. Percy was sold to Chaos for a good amount of Drachmas. His mother cried when she ears the news... We all cried. After that, we all tried to get along-**

I sat up quickly and put down the pen and paper. Something just crashed in the other room. I had been alone in my cabin. Lately, Malcolm had been taking the cabin to activities on Fridays, giving me the day off. I had been writing about Percy for the last month on and off. I was getting to the end of the story by now.

I could hear someone cursing. I pulled out my knife from its sheath and slowly walked towards the noise.

In the other room was a man turned and facing the window. His hair was black and his skin pale. He looked like Percy. Except Percy was tan, and gone. I pounced forward and grabbed him in headlock. He stopped completely.

"woah..." he calmed and put his hands up trying to push mine away weakly.

"who are you?" I asked. I could feel him slowly adding more pressure.

"Chaos." I let go in shock. Chaos... that son of a-

"you... You..." he turned around and smiled.

"hey Annabeth." starring back at me was Perseus Jackson. And he was alive.

_**Short and sweet. Please review. I won't add on another chapter until I get a review. R&R!**_


	2. The Son Of:

_**Hey, Two chapters in a day! Thank you to my reviewers. I'm trying to stay away from the stereotype Chaos stories. They're good... But not me. I'm also going to be adding a story about fan obsessions with the PJO series. So, keep an eye out!**_

Nobody's POV:

Annabeth Chase stood with different thoughts going through her mind. Why did he show up now? Why hadn't he shown up before? Why hasn't he really changed? Why has he changed physically? Why do I feel like crying? She felt anger residing when she saw that he emotionless. No smile. No light in his dark eyes. His hair was limp and stayed in place perfectly. His skin was a pale white. It wasn't her seaweed brain. It wasn't.

"you've changed." she whispered. She didn't trust her voice any higher than that.

"so have you." he forced a smile.

"well it has been two years..." she bit her lip uncomfortably. She could taste the blood on her tongue.

"two long years..." he muttered. His eyes gazed at the floor.

"where the hell have you been?" Annabeth raised her voice suddenly. The young man in front of her rose his eyebrows in question.

"you weren't told? I was in the void. Dying." his voice grew distant and he turned away.

"you're dead?" she asked stepping back. Was that why he was so pale?

"is life ever that easy? If only." he gave a slight chuckle. "Chaos wouldn't kill me... Not then at least. He uses mortals for his own well being. After he's bored with them, he'll kill them."

"do he's not finished with you?" her voice grew concerned.

"no. I don't believe he'd ever be done with his own son. Only after a betrayal..." Perseus shrugged. He turned back with a grin plastered on his face.

"you're..." she whispered, her voice cracked.

"his son? Correct. A traitor? Only after you help me."

_**Wow. Two chapters in one day. I feel good 'bout myself. Please review. The next chapter is ready to be uploaded if it's wanted. R&R!**_


	3. Traitor To The Father

"what? You want to betray Chaos- your father?"" Annabeth asked in shock. Percy hadn't been that type of person. Loyalty was his fatal flaw. Wasn't it?

"he's a jerk. He destroyed my freaking soul!" Percy raised his voice, outside it got dark quickly and cleared up just as quick. The daughter of Athene's mind stirred. If Chaos was Perseus's father, his had just appeared here... and maybe altered the weather...

"you're a god." She said in shock. She felt immensely blonde, no pun intended.

"yep." the smile and light that was starting to show on his face quickly faded. "it's a pretty crappy lifestyle if you ask me."

"of what?" she asked.

"time and a minor in the Mist and Memories." he made a face as there was a knock on the door. Annabeth walked to the cabin door and opened it. Thalia stood soaked.

"what happened?" Annabeth asked, concerned about her friend.

"oh, you know that freak storm ten minutes ago? I was at the lake, with Nico, and the lake just about burst with water." Thalia had on a death glare that had grown uncommon since she had started to date Nico and left the hunt. "and the Gods are here. They're pissed about something." she walked away and Annabeth closed the door.

"What was Thalia mad about?" Percy asked.

"she got wet from some water explosion at the lake..." she laughed.

Perseus cursed. "I really need to learn to manage power..." he muttered.

"And the Olympians are here.. Mad about-"

"mad about moi." he said with a grin.

_**Thank you to my reviewers. I'll add another chapter if it's wanted. R&R!**_


	4. Family & Memories

_**Thank you to my reveiwers. **_

"How do you know that?" annabeth asked in shock. Perseus chuckled.

"I know things... I have to go." he whispered. "suppose they'll freak if they knew I was here." a tear rolled down her face. She hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you.." she murmured between gentle sobs.

"I've missed you as well..." His voice grew distant and he was gone.

Annabeth sat down on her bunk and stashed the paper and pen from earlier under her pillow. She sighed and wiped off her tears, walking out the door.

Elsewhere, the young god was appearing on the sidewalks of New York City. He quickly joined the traffic patterns and arrived at a small apartment. On the third floor, he smiled. Apartment 2C... His former home. He knocked on the door and inside he could hear two people talking. The talking stopped and the door opened. He tried to pull up a smile, but failed. That was normal for him now.

He hadn't shown that much emotion since he found out his parentage. Why show emotion when you're going to live forever? He felt like a soulless monster. That's all he was. Chaos ruined his soul ever so painfully. Chaos' reason wasn't acceptable. What? He wanted his mortal son to stay with him? Be the heir to the Void?

"Percy..." the word escaped the mouth of Sally Jackson as tears rolled down her face. Her son...

_**sorry about how short it is. Review for another chapter.**_


End file.
